Behind the Bar
by Dinosaur-Ghosts
Summary: AGE OF ULTRON SPOILERS! Drabble about the scene in AoU when Ultron attacks and Natasha/ Bruce fall behind the bar together. Changed up the scene for a bit more romance. Brutasha/WidowxHulk R&R!


**A/N: So I know I was supposed to post the other hulkxwidow one shot like last week, but I got sick and then work happened and yeah. Life ugh!**

 **But, being sick I had time to write down or at least start another two one shots for this coupling! Which I am now typing and then posting hopefully within a few hours of each other. This one centers around the scene in the AoU where Ultron attacks the Avengers in Avenger Tower, and Bruce falls on top of Natasha behind the bar.**

 **This one is really short and more of a drabble than a one shot, but whatever. I don't own Avengers, or any of the Marvel characters, only my fictional ideas. Enjoy!**

 **Behind the Bar**

It all happened so quickly, that Bruce didn't even realize he was being yanked behind the bar of their common area, until he had his face buried into the luscious and ample bosom of Natasha. He righted himself immediately and tried to apologize but she grabbed his shirt front and gave him a near desperate look.

"Don't turn green," She said in a gasping tone. He nodded covering the hand grasping his shirt to calm her down.

"I won't," Bruce said. A second later shots were fired towards them and he wasn't so sure he could keep the promise he just made. He glanced up at Natasha again, and she noticed the starting of green in his chocolate eyes.

"You can't turn green right now, Bruce," Nat said in a voice that was half scared and half worried. He tried to nod but the Other Guy was growling at the back of his mind. In a split second decision, Nat yanked him forward and smashed her lips to his. All thoughts of going Hulk vanished from Bruce's mind and were replaced with the feeling of Natasha Romanoff kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist- as best as he could with them plastered against the floorboards and behind a crumbling bar top -and yanked her flush against him, deepening the kiss she offered. She gave a surprised half-sigh half-moan at this action and Bruce took the opportunity to swipe his tongue forwards, tasting the redheaded spy.

Nat moved her free arm up and around his neck, to hold herself closer to the scientist, and answered his tentative swipe of the tongue by moving hers into his mouth- more aggressively -and twisting around his own. Bruce took this action as consent that the kiss was good for her as well, and moved a calloused hand down her side; the shiver of pleasure that came from this action, spurned him to do it again, and then cup her cheek gently before pulling back from the kiss entirely.

"No turning green," Bruce agreed, though he was so at ease and happy at the moment that he wasn't sure he could call on the Hulk if he wanted to.

"Not right now," Natasha said softly. Her lips were slightly swollen from their kissing, and Bruce found that he liked being the one who had done so. She moved out from beneath him, grabbing a gun and then his hand, so they could get away from all the action.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

After the not so inspiring message from Ultron, and the findings of what was left of J.A.R.V.I.S, no one really wanted to deal with cleaning up the mess in the commons area. Natasha especially was ready to just change and sleep, before having to deal with the entire ordeal again in the morning. She was surveying the damage of the common room when Bruce found her. He stood beside her quietly, letting her finish whatever silent protocol was going on inside her brain, and studied her profile.

"I'm sorry I molested you," Natasha finally said once she had calculated how long and how much it would take to fix the room. Bruce had been expecting a lot of statements, but this had not been one of them. She turned her big blue eyes upwards towards him and he saw there was a tinge of hesitation and fear in their depths, where there was usually confidence and assurance.

"Did you think I would let you kiss me that long, or kiss you back if it wasn't welcomed?" Bruce asked softly. Natasha's eyes flicked back up to meet his in a hopeful confusion. He reached over and grabbed her hand, tugging her a bit closer to his side." Tasha, you should know by now you're the only one I would think of letting kiss me..."

Natasha thought about that for a moment before giving him a hesitant smile. He returned it and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss her scraped knuckles.

"Let's go get cleaned up," Natasha said softly, though it was phrased more like a question than a statement. Bruce nodded and tugged her around the broken glass and falling metal beams of the common room.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **A/N: Yay for silly fluffy drabble! This is the shortest of the three one shots I hope to post today, I hope you enjoyed! A review or favorite would be appreciated!**


End file.
